Rise of the Aurelius Dynasty
by RAW117
Summary: A Hopefully unique Skyrim experience. Warning not for Stormcloak or Thalmor fans. First time writing so still learning the ropes. Anyway for the Summary. Centurian Maximus Aurelius and his Cohort are usually assigned the most dangerous of missions. What happens when Travelors begin disapearing in the mountains between Whiterun and Morthal. Ideas Welcome. Moderately AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any other Bethesda works.

State of Tamriel and Major Factions in the 202nd year of the 4th era

Imperial Empire of Tamriel Capitol: White-Gold Tower, Imperial City, Cyrodill Provinces: Cyrodill, Skyrim (in rebellion), High Rock, Morrowind Races: Imperials, Nords, Bretons, Redguards, Dark Elfs, High Elfs, Wood Elfs, Orcs, Kahjit, Argonians Head of State: Emperor Titus Mede II (Imperial)

Military Might: 82 Legions, 451,000 strong (25 Legions guard the Imperial/Dominion/Black Marsh Border)  
Relations: Cold War with Aldmeri Dominion, Process for reannexation of Hammerfell, hostile with Black Marsh Age: 3500 years Founded: By St. Alessa in the late 1st era-early 2nd era Goals: Destruction of the Aldmeri Dominion, Tamriel United under the Empire, Eventual Conquest of the continent of Akavir

Aldmeri Dominion Capitol: Crystal Tower, Firsthold, Summerset Isles Provinces (all formerly Imperial Provinces): Summerset Isles, Valenwood, Elsweyr (Client State)  
Races: High Elfs, Wood Elfs, Kahjit Head of State: High Queen Eruwen (High Elf)  
Military Might: Unkown, Estimated between 300,000 to 350,000 strong Relations: Cold War with Imperial Empire of Tamriel, hostile with Hammerfell, friendly with Black Marsh Age: 160 years Founded: By High Queen Eruwen in the 40th year of the 4th era Goals: Destruction of the Imperial Empire, Enslavement of the races of Man, Rise to Godhood

Independant Provinces Hammerfell (Former Imperial Province, currently in negotiatons to rejoin the Empire)  
Race: Redguards Military Might: Estimated 250,000 to 300,000 strong

Black Marsh (Former Imperial Province)  
Race: Argonians Military Might: Estimated 150,000 strong

Imperial Legion Army Structure and Ranking System Ranks:  
Emperor/Empress (Also head of state)  
Lord General General Legate Centurian Prefect Tribune Questor Auxiliary

Structure:  
Field Army, 27,500 men (General)  
Legion, 5,500 men (Legate)  
Cohort, 150 men (Centurian)  
Cabal, 30 men (Prefect)  
Squad, 10 men (Tribune)

Important Characters: Maximus Aurelius Optimus age 29, Hadvar age 28, Serana Volkihar age 4325, General Tullius age 51, Legate Rikke age 48, Emperor Titus Mede II age 69, Aureleth Aurelius age 19, High Queen Eruwen age 451, Lord General Jonna age 61, High Queen Elisif age 23, Jarl Ulfic age 49, Jarl Balgruuf age 47, Parthurnaax age unkown, Odahving age unkown, Alduin age unkown

Imperial Line of Succession: Emperor Titus Mede II (Current ruler), Alessia Mede, Vittoria Vicci, Lord General Jonna, High Queen Elisif, Maximus Aurelius

21st Cohort:  
Commanding officer, Centurian Maximus Aurelius (1st Cabal) Imperial male 2nd in command, Prefect Hadvar of Riverwood (2nd Cabal) Nord male 3rd in command, Prefect Aureleth Aurelius (3rd Cabal) Wood Elf female Quartermaster, Prefect Murgud Gurbesh (4th Cabal) Orc male Head Battlemage, Prefect Breia Morvayn (5th Cabal) Dark Elf female

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Rise of the Aurelius Dynasty chapter 1

"Maximus wake up!" Yelled a male voice. Instantly Maximus Aurelius woke with a jump falling out of his cot, only to hear a guffaw from the male voice soon joined by a laugh from a lilting female voice.

After some grumbling from the floor, Maximus stood up and while attempting to wipe the last vestiges of sleep from his blue eyes, tried to glare at the 2 laughing figures in his still blury vision. When his vision finally cleared, Maximus fully turned to the figures to see his protege and adopted daughter Aureleth and his best friend Hadvar.

Maximus had first met Hadvar 11 years ago when they joined the Imperial Legion and had both been assigned to the same Cohort after their 6 months of basic training was finished. Maximus had been born in the Imperial City in Cyrodill while Hadvar had born in the village of Riverwood in the Province of Skyrim, 8 years and dozens of battles later they had proved themselves as 2 of the Tamrielic Empire's best soldiers. Maximus was promoted to Centurian and given command of the 21st Cohort with Hadvar his 2nd in command and promoted to Prefect and were then assigned to the 4th Legion stationed in Skyrim under the command of General Tullius and Legate Rikke.

In the first few months of their Cohorts tour of duty in Skyrim, the Stormloak Uprising began when Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm murdered Skyrim's High King Toryyg. The 21st were assigned patrol duty in areas with a suspected heavy Stormcloak presence due to Maximus's reputation of getting the job done no matter the odds. While returning from one such patrol Maximus and his men found a wrecked refugee camp with thousands bodies everywhere, bodies that were primarily elven and while searching for survivors he met Aureleth.

-FLASHBACK- 3 years ago

"By the nine..." Whispered Maximus in horror as he crested a hill and layed eyes on a horrific scene below. As the rest of the Cohort joined him they too whispered in horror, cried out or vomited in the case of one member. For below them was a sight that would not of been out of place during the oblivion crisis 200 years prior. Thousands of bodies lay butchered before them, most were elven with a fair number being human, and fellow legionaires who had been assigned to escort the refugees out of Skyrim.

Quickly turning Maximus yelled out "Hadvar take your men and comb the southern part of the camp, Murgud you take the Northern side, Ironhand you take West, I'll take East, Breia have your men set a perimeter." Maximus watched in satisfaction as his men quickly carried out their tasks before joining them in his."

For hours they searched finding only death in the ruined camp. Maximus had all but given up hope of finding survivors until at last he heard a sound so faint he at first thought it was his imagination. But after a few more moments of listening he heard it again, a soft wimper of pain coming from a blood soaked tent near him. As he entered the tent the first thing he noticed was the strong smell of blood followed by the sight of a young bloodied wood elf maiden with long blonde hair and slanted emerald eyes, laying in the corner holding a fine bow with a weakly notched arrow aimed at him...

Aureleth had never felt as much terror as she did now. She was very young for an elf, even by human standards she was still barely an adult having lived for only 16 years and yet never had she thought she would face death at such a young age. She could'nt walk for both her legs were broken, she had cuts all over and felt very weak from blood loss. The previous day Stormcloak soldiers had come and killed everyone in the camp including her mother and older brother. She only survived due to being knocked out early in the fighting. When she awoke a few hours later all she could smell was death, blood and smoke as she desperately crawled to her families tent only to find her entire family dead, her father had abandoned them over a decade ago so he didnt count as family to her anymore. As she crawled through the tent she had hoped to find some healing supplies but soon found it all gone.

Knowing that without any supplies and being as weak as she felt now that she would die. Aureleth began to cry before passing out soon after. She next awoke the next day to a strong commanding voice being shouted out from the otherside of the camp, she panicked for she did not know if the voices were the soulless stormcloaks who hated her kind for events in the Great War 30 years previously or the Soldiers of the Imperial Legion.

Quickly she looked around for a weapon before noticing the family bow in her mothers dead hand with an arrow still notched. She hurriedly reached for the weapon, failing to stifle a wimper of pain from her lips. As she pried the bow from her mothers rigid grip another wimper left her as she finally loosed her mothers hold on the bow before drawing back the string and aiming at the tentflap. She soon heard footsteps appoaching her tent and her fear rose. She knew that if a Stormcloak entered and she missed that she would die a slow and painfull death. She could only hope that an Imperial entered.

Soon the tentflap was pulled open and Aureleth was temperarily blinded by the harsh sunlight streaming directly into her eyes. As her eyesight adjusted she noticed the man was in heavy Legion Armor and before she could stop herself she loosed her arrow...

As Maximus looked at the young elf he could see was blinded by the sudden light he saw her grip on the bowstring slacken before releasing fully. Quickly Maximus twisted his upper body to the side, out of the arrow's path. When he turned backto the elf he said "I'll assume you thought I was a Stormcloak."

The young elf weakly nodded before saying in a croaked voice. "I was scared and didnt know who would enter."

Maximus then noticed the full extent of her wounds. "HEALER!" He shouted out from the tent before quickly moving to the elf. "Just lay down, help is coming." He continued while pulling out various potions, bandages and salves from his satchel. As he did this he decided to engage with small talk to help distract the young girl from the obvious pain she was in.

"So whats your name?" He asked

"Aureleth Elrond (wishing she didnt have her fathers last name), yours?" The young elf Aureleth Replied.

"Centurian Maximus Aurelius of the 21st Cohort, 4th Legion. At your service milady" Maximus quiped

Aureleth let out a weak laugh as the Imperial, Maximus introduced himself.

'So Aureleth how old are you?" He continued. "Im 16." She replied.

"Thats..." He stopped as the tent was pulled open again and a man in robes entered, obviously a mage and most likely the healer Maximus called for.

"How bad is she?" The healer asked as he rushed over.

'Both her legs are broken, cuts all over, definite concussion, along with bruised ribs..."

For hours the Imperials worked to save her life. The Leader Maximus not once leaving her side, making conversation or joking all in an effort to distract her from the pain. When she was no longer in danger of dieing she was moved to cot in a tent the Cohort had set up on the outskirts of the camp.

When they had finished Maximus had asked her if she hadany family left that she knew of.

With tearful eyes she replied. "No everyone I knew was in that camp." Thats when it hit her. She had no one left, no family, no friends, nothing. "I dont know what to do, everything is gone." She let out as sobs wracked her body.

Maximus sat with her on the cot before pulling her to him in an effort to comfort her.

Aureleth was clutched as tightly as she could to the Imperial for even though she barely knew him, He was her only rock.

What seemed like hours later Aureleth pulled back, noticed the tears all over Maximus's armor.

Giving a chuckle he replied. "Its alright, but my men and I will need to head back and report to Solitude. Your welcome to tag along if you wish."

"Alright, let me get my bow and a change of clothes and some sleep as well." She said with a yawn.

"You do that.I'll wake you when its time to head out." Maximus said to her before leaving the tent.

During the 7 day journey back to solitude Maximus showed Aureleth how to properly handle a bow before commenting that she is actually quite skilled and would make an excellent archer and scout. He also briefly showed her some Imperial swordplay techniques, they talked about their lives and so on. Also that if she wished she would make an excellent addition to the Legion.

"Do you really think I should join Maximus?" Aureleth asked nervously, not really believing she was good enough. As they approached the gates of Castle Dour in Solitude, headquarters for the 4th Legion.

"Of course. In fact I'll see what I can do about getting you into the 21st Cohort when you finish basic."

"Really?!" She asked excitedly. Even though she had only known Maximus for a total of 7 days, he was already the closest thing she ever had to a father.

"Yes really" Maximus replied with a chuckle. Before noticing Legate Rikke approaching.

"Legate Rikke." Maximus said with his right fist over his heart and a bow of his head, the traditional Imperial Salute.

"Centurian Aurelius" Rikke said back while copying the salute. A moment later she continued with a small smile. 'I see you've made a new friend Maximus. Care to share the story?"

"Of course ma'am" Maximus replied before telling Rikke what happened.

30 minutes later Maximus finished with "... and so told her she would make a great addition to the Legion."

"I see, well I'll take your word for it." Rikke said to Maximus. She then turned to Aureleth and said. "Meet me in my office an hour from now and we'll see about you joining the Legion, I need to bring my report to the General. Carry on." Rikke then saluted before leaving for the Keep.

"Come I'll show you towards Rikke's office." Maximuse told Aureleth before heading in the direction of the office.

"But she said an hour?" Aureleth asked confused on why heading there immediatly.

With a chuckle Maximus replied. "When Rikke says you should meet her in an hour, she really means half an hour. Hadvar and I learned that the hard way."

They soon arrived at the office and only had to wait 10 minutes for Rikke to arrive and let them in.

As they sat down Rikke grabbed a quill and parchment. "Im going to need your full name for the roster." Rikke told Aureleth.

After a few moments hesitation in which Aureleth glanced at Maximus she said in a clear voice. "Aureleth Aurelius"

Rikke stared at Aureleth for a moment before bursting out laughing. Maximus just stared at Aureleth in shock.

"Looks like you've been adopted old friend." Rikke said to the shocked Maximus while still laughing.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

Maximus chuckled as he remembered how he adopted Aureleth or more precisely how she adopted him.

"What are you chuckling about Max?" Came the lilting musical voice of Aureleth. The beautiful young Wood Elf Maximus and his Cohort saved from death 3 years prior. She was taller then most humans at 6'1' with shoulder length blonde hair, slanted emerald green eyes and deeply tanned skin. She is known as the angel of death in the 21st Cohort and even though she has only served 3 years in the legion she has already reached the rank of Prefect, a previously unheard of feat.

"Just remembering how we met and how you basically adopted me." He replied with more chuckling.

"Im glad I made an impression." She said with a smile at the man she considered her father in all but blood before continueing with. "But we've just recieved our orders."

"Alright what have we got?" He asked them.

It was Hadvar who answered. "Travelors have been disappearing near the mountains between morthal and Whiterun. Our Cohort has been assigned to investigate." Hadvar then handed Maximus their orders along with supply requisition forms.

'Any leads?" Max asked looking over the Orders and filling the supply forms.

"Bandits" Hadvar said at the same time Aureleth had said "Stormcloaks" with an evil grin.

Both males turned to Aureleth. "What? You both know how much I hate them." Max couldnt help but shake his head sadly. After what happened to her family Aureleth had develped an almost fanatical hatred for the stormcloaks, often killing them as painfully as possible. It was part of the reason why she was promoted so quickly another reason was her complete loyalty to the empire as thanks for saving her life.

"Your scary sometimes, you know that right?" Hadvar asked Aureleth. "If I scare you Hadvar then I must terrify the Stormcloaks." Aureleth replied with a grin. It was true the Stormcloaks were literally terrified of her. Once the 21st went against a whole battalion of Stormcloaks, the Stormcloaks threw down their weapons and begged for mercy when they saw the Banner of the 21st Cohort.

"Enough you two. Hadvar go assemble the men. Aureleth if it does turn out to be stormcloaks please try and show some restraint. We need prisoners to lead us to Ulfric."

The name Ulfric caught Aureleths immediate attention. "Its soon isnt it?" She asked.

Knowing exactly what she was talking about Max replied. "Yes Aureleth it is. By this time next year Ulfrics head will adorn a spike on the walls of the Imperial City." Aureleth let out a wide smile at that before saluting and leaving for the courtyard of Castle Dour.

Maximus soon finished the paperwork before he too left for the Courtyard where the 21st lay assembled.

As Maximus entered the courtyard he noticed General Tullius speaking with High Queen Elisif so he made his way over.

"Ah Maximus. I hate sending you out there with next to no intel, but we've lost contact with all the scouts we sent ahead of you. All I have is a name sent by messanger bird. Dimhollow Crypt. A name like that guarantees trouble." Tullius told Maximus after the salutes were exchanged.

"Its no problem sir. Hadvar thinks its bandits but Aureleth believes it to be Stormcloaks. Personally I agree with Aureleth. Worst case, Ulfric is trying to sneak an army between Whiterun and Morthal. Unlikely but possible. Maximus replied to Tullius. He then turned to Elisif.

"Its great to see you again cousin. I trust you are well?" Maximus asked Elisif.

"I'm fine Maximus. I was just asking if the General could spare a Cabal to investigate these strange reports I've been getting from Dragon Bridge."

"Dont worry your majesty, I'll get some people on it." Tullius said before leaving for the Castle's War Room.

"Trouble?" Maximus asked.

"I dont know Maximus. Falk keeps giving me these strange reports from Dragon Bridge. Everything from strange lights to disappearing villagers. I'm worried." Elisif replied.

"I'd take the 21st and check it out but we already have a mission." Maximus told Elisif regretfully.

"I'm sure who ever Tullius sends will be more then adequate." Said Elisif.

"I'm sure as well. I need to brief my men. Take care cousin." Maximus said before heading towards the assembing 21st.

When Maximus reached his men he called out. "ATTENTION!" Immediatly the 21st Cohort snapped into formation.

"Alright men. We have recieved intel suggesting that the Stormcloaks may be trying to sneak an army through the pass in the mountains between Morthal and Whiterun. Our mission is as follows, investigate the area and confirm presence of Stormcloak forces. If Stormcloak Presence is confirmed then we will send a messanger bird to fort Snowhawke requesting reinforcements to eliminate the Stormcoak force. Our first area of operations will be in the vicinity of Dimhollow Crypt. Any questions?"

"SIR, NO SIR!" yelled the Cohort at once.

"Excellent now we march! FORWARD!" Maximus called, nodding in satisfaction when his men marched in perfect lines to the city gates.

"Here Max." Aureleth called out as she came up to him on horseback while holding the reins for his horse named Alfsingr. After mounting up himself, they followed the rest of the Cohort through the gates and began their long march to Dimhollow Crypt.

AN: Ok, so this is my first fanfic. It will be mostly AU and will barely keep to the main storyline. Constructive criticism welcome. Also could use a Beta.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the long wait for anyone who has read the original incomplete 1st chapter. I nearly lost complete interest in writing this after I lost my Skyrim legendary edition. But im back and im going to keep writing this. Each update will probable be no more then a thousand words each though. Anyway ive replaced the original 1st chapter with the complete version and ive finally got my Fallout story posted as well. Which ever gets the most reviews will be updated the fastest. Finally I would love ideas for both stories. Just send me either ideas or even scenes you would like in them and ill see what i can do. Now onwards to the story!

Rise of the Aurelius Dynasty Chapter 2

"MAXIMUS! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS STORM!" Yelled Aureleth over the howling winds from atop her mount.

The 21st Cohort had been searching for the hidden stormcloak force for the past week with little to show for their efforts. Nothing except abandoned campsites and empty bandit caves. The lack of anything really to explain the reports have unnerved the men. The 21st had been morving through a mountain pass to continue their search along the borders of Whiterun when a fierce storm hit them with no warning.

"I KNOW!" Maximus yelled back from atop Alfisngr. Quickly looking around for any kind of shelter, Maximus saw what looked like a large opening in the rock wall to their far left. "THERE! MAKE FOR THAT OPENING MEN!" He called out to the rest of the Cohort. The rest of the Cohort moved to follow him to the cave.

Maximus arrived at the initial opening and dismounted before waving over Prefect Murgud. "Murgud take your Cabal and secure the 1st hundred feet into the cave. The rest of use will join you when we've accounted for everyone." Maximus ordered. Gratefull that the rock wall that now protected them from the worst of the storm.

"Aye, Centurian." Murgud replied before taking his men into the cave.

"Breia! How many did we lose?" Maximus asked when the dark elf and her men arrived.

"About 23 spread across the 1st, 3rd, 4th and 5th. Hadvar and the 2nd havnt arrived yet, so i dont know if they lost any." Breia replied. Maximus winced when he heard her report. Losing 23 men to a storm is never good to hear. Even worse when you have a full Cabal missing as well.

"Damn. I hope Hadvar gets here soon. I'll wait here with a squad and keep and eye out for them. I want you to grab Aureleth and take the rest of the 1st, along with the 3rd and 5th into the cave and get a camp set up. I'll join you in either and hour or when Hadvar gets here, which ever comes first." Maximus said to her.

"Alright Max. Be carefull out here though. The storm is getting worse." Breia said to him before the ground shook as a large spike of lightening was seen hiting the mountain above them. Luckily though, there was no avalanche. Breia gave him a look thate seemed to say 'my point exactly' before heading into the cave herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about 45 minutes of waiting Maximus saw Hadvar and about half the 2nd arriving.

"Hadvar! What in oblivion happened?" Maximus called out to him after seeing the severely reduced 2nd.

When Hadvar arrived he replied with. "A gods forsaken rockslide taking out half my men is what happened Maximus."

"Damn that makes 38." Said Maximus regretfully. "38... no it cant be. No one loses 38 men to a gods damned storm!" Hadvar said heatedly. Maximus couldnt blame him. He felt that same anger as well. Losing 38 men in battle is one thing, because at least your men would of died fighting. But to lose that same abount in a storm? Expecially when its the wrong time of the year for such strong storms in Skyrim? Shaking his head to clear his head Maximus said. "Hadvar lets get inside where we can take care of any injuries your men have." Hadvar only nodded in response before following Maximus into the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving deeper in the cave Maximus saw Aureleth walking towards him with an uneasy look on her face. Maximus could only sigh knowing that he wasnt going to like what she was about to say.

"Report." He said.

"We've got a camp up and are treating the wounded, nothing serious just cuts and bruises from falling rocks mostly. After we first arrived a few legionaires went missing. Murgud took the 4th deeper in the caves to look for them but hasnt reported back yet. Also we found some old nordic ruins, I think." Aureleth said uneasily.

"What do you mean you think? Maximus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean they are similar to Nordic but yet darker, creepier looking especially the statues. Here I'll show you." She answered while motioning for him to follow. After walking about a few dozen feet and passing multiple newly pitched tents, they arrived at what had to be the creepiest looking statue Maximus had ever seen.

"What kind of unholy abomination is that?" Maximus asked, mentally comparing the creature to a foul mix of daedra, bat and werewolf.

"Honestly I have no idea Max. But its not the only thing wrong with this place. The air itself is filled with the faint scent of dried blood and rotten bodies."

"I dont smell anything." He said while sniffing the air.

With a small smirk Aureleth replied. "Thats because your human. Elven senses are stronger. Also..." She trailed off while frowning and Maximus could see one of her pointed ears twitching as if listening for a distant sound.

'What do your hear?" He asked while placing a hand on his Gladius Sword.

Aureleth also placed a hand upon her own sword before replying. "Shouting along with clanging getting closer to us." She said before looking in the direction of a side passage and moving towards it. Maximus followed while drawing his sword.

Soon the shouting and clanging of metal could be heard by the rest of the camp who had drawn their own swords, seeing their leader draw his. After a minute more a handfull of legionaires ran out of the passage with pure terror written on their faces, they were soon followed by Murgud who yelled out. "Hurry their coming!"

"SHIELD WALL!" Maximus bellowed. Deciding not to waste time asking who was coming. Luckily the cave was large enough for a proper if somewhat cramped shield wall formation. Soon the wall was set, with Swordmen in the front, archers and mages in the back. Maximus watched the passage from the middle of the wall. Aureleth on his right and Hadvar on his left.

Finally another legionaire came running out. She was drenched in blood and babbling incoherently while running straight for the shield wall. She was only 100 feet away when Maximus saw a dark shadow leap out of the passage and onto the legionaire. A loud crunch could be heard as the shadow landed on the legionaires back before a loud gurgle followed as her throat was ripped out by the shadow. The shadow then looked up and Maximus could see a pair of glowing blood red eyes that seemed to stare straight into his very soul.

Soon about 2 dozen more shadows came out of the passage. Each with the same eyes as the first.

"Vampires..." Maximus whispered with fear while mentally praying for the divines to grant his men strength.

The shadows charged...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter: Battle between about 100 legionaires and 2 dozen vampires. The journey through Dimhollow Crypt, and finally meeting with Serana. Also possible introduction of the Dawnguard. hehehe that last one will have surprising twist if i add it.  
If anyone wants to submit a battle scene I would appreciate it. I have difficulty writing large battles.  
Also I am accepting oc submissions. Give race, name and biography for character.  
They cannot be dragonborn though. Maximus will be dragonborn. Its needed for the sequel.

Fun Fact: In the original one-shot that was never published on the site. Maximus Aurelius was a legate and Aureleth Aurelius was originally named Kira Elrond with the rank of Tribune and was not adopted by Maximus. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright now to address the reviews.

I know that the first 2 chapters have alot of spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm just a really bad typist, but I will try and give the chapters a better proof-read.

Trap3r: After reading your review I'm forced to agree about military size. Still while the Tamrielic Empire is pre-industrial magic does help make up for it. So a more realistic army size would be 400-450 thousand I'll correct the army sizes in chapter 1.

Now to the Story!

Rise of the Aurelius Dynasty

Chapter 3

"LOOSE!" Ordered Maximus.

A small hail of arrows, fireballs, and pilums went out from the imperial shield wall and into the charging vampires. A solid half dozen were killed in the first volley. But now the vampires were closing the distance and a 2nd volley would be ineffective.

15 feet...

10 feet...

5 feet...

"BRACE!" Yelled Maximus to his Cohort while putting his shoulder into his shield, just as the vampire charge hit the wall. To Maximus it felt like his arm just took a blow from a giant but he ignored the pain and pushed back against the vampires, while at the same time slashing away with his gladius.

For what felt like hours they fought. Loosing 2 or 3 men for every vampire slain, until suddenly the fighting stopped. Maximus looked around for Aureleth and Hadvar, having been separated from them during the fighting when the wall broke. Elation filled him when he saw Aureleth and Hadvar had survived with relatively light wounds, but a heavy feeling settled on his shoulders when he took in the state of the rest of his men. The 21st Cohort had gone from being 150 strong to barely a third of its former strength. But things only got worse from there, for during the fighting a powerful fireball impacted near cave entrance causing a cave in. So now the only way out was forward, deeper into the ruins.

"Hadvar report." stated the Centurian.

"Almost 50 dead, another 10 wounded. That cave in has us stuck in here with limited food and water. In short we've had our asses handed to us today." Answered Hadvar.

"Damn. We need to get out of this cave." Thinking for a moment Maximus continued. "Alright I'll take Aureleth and the surviving members of the 1st and 3rd Cabals and continue on ahead. I'm leaving you here in charge with the rest. Look after the wounded... and make sure the dead don't turn."

'Yes centurian." Hadvar replied stiffly before moving towards the dead. Hating what he had to do. For while preventing a living being from turning into a vampire was relatively easy by having them drink a cure disease potion. Ensuring that the dead don't turn is harder. As in requiring both a stake to the heart and decapitation. A job any legionnaire is loath to do to their former brothers in arms.

"1st and 3rd Cabals with me. We're continuing on ahead. Aureleth you're on point with me." Called out Maximus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon after the 1st and 3rd Cabals were proceeding through the caves, occasionally encountering a vampire or 2. They passed through a large chamber filled with upstanding coffins, and even a bared room with both a Master Vampire and a giant spider. Finally they entered what had to be one of the largest caverns Maximus had ever seen.

"Stay down." Whispered Maximus, himself crouching behind a low balcony overlooking the cavern. "Aureleth can you see anything?" He asked.

"Barely." she answered. "I can't see the other side but I can make out about 5 vampires on that central Island. I can't quite understand what their saying, but it seems they are looking for something."

Thinking for a moment Maximus said. "Alright I'll take our swordsmen down and charge, while you stay up here with the archers and pick them off."

"Alright Max, we'll wait for your signal." Aureleth replied, drawing her bow as she did so.

A few minutes later Maximus along with 9 legionnaires arrived at the bridge leading to the Island. Looking back towards the balcony he saw Aureleth along with 5 archers waiting for his signal. Which he gave in the form of a loud whistle. Afterwards he drew his gladius sword and charged towards the vampires along with his men.

The first 2 vampires were taken out quickly by the arrow barrage. A third was impaled upon Maximus's sword before being kicked off and beheaded. The last two were dispatched in a similar manner by the other legionnaires.

With the vampires dead Maximus called for Aureleth and her men to join him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Head back to camp and tell Prefect Hadvar that it's clear to follow." Maximus ordered 2 legionnaires, who quickly saluted and went off to carry out his orders.

When they had left Maximus turned to look at the engravings on a short pedestal. "I wonder what those symbols mean." He wondered out loud.

"Something about a 'long slumber' and 'awakening' but that's all I can understand." Aureleth answered when she arrived at his side.

Turning to her he asked in bafflement. "You can actually read this gibberish?" While motioning with his hand towards the engravings.

"Not really, its mostly ancient Nordic mixed with old elvish. The elvish I can sort of understand but the Nordic... I honestly have no clue." She answered

"So now we have us a big mystery. The vampires were here looking for something and I want to know what it was." Maximus said.

"Well you could always try placing your hand on the pedestal." Aureleth said jokingly.

Maximus seriously considered that idea before replying. "Well nothing ventured..." While placing slowing placing his hand on the pedestal.

"Maximus I don't really think it's worth the risk." she said worriedly. Not really wanting Maximus to endanger himself with an unknown pedestal.

"Maximus..."

Too late for once his hand was fully on the pedestal a spike shot up spearing his hand; it quickly drained a small amount of blood before retreating back into the pedestal.

"GODS DAMNIT!" Yelled Maximus in pain. Pulling his hand back when he could.

"Shit! Maximus let me take a look." Aureleth said before taking his hand only to look at it in shock. For while there was plenty of blood his hand was unhurt.

Quickly the pain in his hand vanished and he too noticed the lack of wound. "How..." Maximus said before a loud rumble interrupted him. The rumble was soon followed by a large obelisk shooting up from the floor.

"What in Oblivion?" Both Maximus and Aureleth said together.

But before they could investigate the obelisk Hadvar and the rest of the Cohort arrived.

"Divines..." Hadvar said in wonder. For the Obelisk was made of what looked like deep black granite with strange glowing symbols moving along its surface.

Dropping out of his stupor. Maximus noticed the slack jawed looks on his men.

"Alright men!" He barked out. "Murgud set up a camp site here. Breia help Aureleth here and try to decipher these markings also see if you can identify the magic used here. Hadvar set a perimeter." Quickly his men carried out his orders.

Turning back to the obelisk, Maximus noticed he felt a strange pull towards it. With his curiosity overcoming him. Maximus moved closer to the obelisk.

"Can you make out any of these symbols?" He asked, his question directed to both Aureleth and Breia.

"Not really." Answered Aureleth first. She was followed by Breia with. "These symbols are unlike any I've seen before. I'm going to have to take some rubbings and bring them back to solitude for further study."

'Do what you can." Said Maximus, studying the Obelisk himself as he did so. Hesitant to touch the obelisk even though he felt that he should. Remembering when he touched the pedestal and the pain that followed.

When he saw Breia taking the rubbings, he relaxed since nothing bad happened to her hands. So he placed a hand on the obelisk to feel the engraved symbols. But once his hand touched obelisk. A huge pulse of magic exploded from it, staggering everyone on the Island.

When Maximus was upright again he saw the side of the Obelisk facing him opened. Once his gaze fell upon what lay inside, it felt like his heart stopped. For what lay within had to be the most beautiful woman Maximus had ever seen. The woman couldn't have been older then 23.

Maximus noticed that the woman had raven black hair, pale white skin and was dressed in an outfit that he had only seen in ancient portraits that dated back to the first era. Before he could continue his ponderings, the woman took a deep breath and began to fall to her knees.

Acting quickly he caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Easy there, I got you." He said trying to reassure the woman. Ignoring the cold he felt coming from her body. Believing the lack of heat to be a byproduct of her slumber within the granite Obelisk...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serana's pov

Eternity...

That's how long it's felt like to her. How long since she had been tricked by her own mother into this accursed prison.

Darkness...

Silence...

She felt as if she would go mad if she stayed in this prison any longer.

Unable to move... Unable to talk...

'I wish someone would free me, I wouldn't care who they were.' She thought for what felt like the thousandth time...

That's when her prison rumbled...

And finally for the first time in over 4 thousand years...

It moved... up.

'Can it be?' She thought with hope.

She could feel her prison open...

With a large gasp she took her first breadth in over 4 thousand years...

'Oh no..." She thought as she felt herself fall forward. Too weak to stop herself.

But before she could hit the ground she felt a pair of strong warm arms catch her.

"Easy there, I got you." A male voice said.

"Who..." She managed before breaking out into a fit of coughing.

"Here drink this." The male voice told her before moving what must have been a waterskin to her lips. Which she drank from greedily. Not caring that it wasn't blood. Only that it would help her dry throat.

"Easy, don't drink it too fast." The male voice sounded again. Then the voice said. "Auxiliary grab as many spare blankets as you can and bring them to the fire." Signaling that he wasn't alone.

Wishing to know how many there were Serana used her vampiric senses and heard around 40 seperate heartbeats.

'Mortals, at least it isn't my father.' She thought, deciding not to open her eyes as that would alert the mortals that she was a vampire instead relying on her hearing and sense of smell to keep track of the mortals.

Suddenly the arms holding her lifted her up bridal style. "We need to get you warmed up; you're almost as cold as ice!" The voice said worriedly

Then she was placed on a blanket before a fire and soon had another blanket wrapped around her. She could feel herself beginning to warm up.

"May I ask your name?" The voice said from next to her.

"Serana Volkihar." She said before asking. "What's yours?"

"Serana that's a beautiful name. Mine is Maximus, Maximus Aurelius to be precise. Now I need to know how you came to be in that Obelisk back there."

Frowning abit at the strange name she carefully replied. "I was... tricked into it. I'm sorry but that's all I can say. May I ask who sent you?"

"Alright fair enough." The man, Maximus said. "My men and I were sent here on orders from General Tullius to investigate travelers and patrols disappearing in the area."

"Do you know how long you were in that Obelisk?" Maximus asked.

"I don't..." She managed before another coughing fit hit her. At which point she drank some more water, before continuing.

"I don't know, but it feels like a long time. Tell me who is Skyrim's High King?" She asked

"Elisif the Fair of Solitude is High Queen of Skyrim. Of course many support the traitor Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm." Maximus answered her.

"Lovely a war of succession. Good to know Skyrim didn't get boring while I was away. I don't recognize those names though... You said Elisif is High Queen? Who Supports her?" She asked.

"The Empire of course." The man Maximus answered.

Serana frowned never having heard of any empire before. "Empire... what Empire?" She asked

Based on the silence that followed her question, it was easy to guess that the mortals were gaping at her in disbelief. That worried her. Before she could continue to ponder this Maximus finally answered her. "The Empire... The Imperial Empire of Tamriel... based in Cyrodill."

"Cyrodill is the seat of an empire? I must have been gone far longer then I originally thought." She said

Serana expected the man named Maximus to say something but instead another voice, lilting and musical. Clearly a female elf, spoke this time.

"Serana my name is Aureleth. The Imperial Empire of Tamriel was founded over 3500 years ago and based on your name Volkihar which im guessing is Atmoran. Im sorry to say but I believe you were put into that Obelisk sometime over 4000 years ago."

The moment Serana heard 4000 years it felt like her mind locked up. Unable to comprehend such a passage of time. She didn't notice her eyes had also opened in shock. She didn't notice the soldiers staring in shock at her golden orange eyes. She only snapped out of it when she heard another voice yell out "VAMPIRE!"

She looked around her and saw the soldiers drawing their swords before her gaze locked with the blue eyes of the man who could only be Maximus. In those eyes she saw regret, fear but most shocking of all she saw sadness. 'He doesn't want to kill me.' She thought. She knew she was still too weak to fight them and they had treated her with a kindness that she hadn't experienced since she was just a little girl, fresh from the Great Exodus of Atmora. Maybe she could convince them to spare her. She only had seconds to act...

"WAIT!" She called. Locking gazes with Maximus again she continued. "Please I'm not like other vampires. I'm not a mindless monster. I don't want to die..." At which point a tear fell from her eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maximus's pov

"...I don't want to die..." Serana said before a tear fell from her eye.

Never before has a vampire begged for him to spare their life. In her eyes he could see fear, sadness, and regret. In his heart he already knew what she said to be true. That she wasn't like other vampires, that she isn't a mindless monster. But still could he take that chance.

'Yes I can take that chance.' Maximus thought

"Stand down." He called out. Shocking his men.

"Maximus you can't. You know what she is." Aureleth said but even he could tell that she was having the same thoughts as him.

"Aureleth I know you well enough to know that you have no wish to kill her either. Besides we are legionnaires not vampire hunters. We have no obligation to kill her." He said to Aureleth before turning to Serana. "Now as for you. I won't kill you, neither will my men. But I also can't just let you go either. So that means you are coming with us back to Solitude. You will be shackled for the trip, I'm sorry but it has to be done. High Queen Elisif and General Tullius will decide your fate when we arrive. If you promise not to attempt to escape I'll see if we can get you one of the condemned prisoners for you to feed on in Castle Dour. I'll do what I can for you Serana but cooperating fully will go a long way in helping your case when you face Elisif and Tullius. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand and I'll fully cooperate." Serana answered with a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you now if you please hold out your arms." He asked while holding up a pair of shackles that an auxiliary brought him a moment ago.

Serana held out her arms which were then shackled. With the shackles secure Maximus turned to his men.

"Alright men break camp its time we left this cavern and head back to solitude. Hadvar you and the 2nd shall take point the 1st and 3rd shall be in the middle the 4th and 5th will take the rear." He called

After being acknowledged by his men Maximus watched as they prepared to depart. Before noticing Serana approaching him.

"Something wrong?" He asked her seeing a pensive look about her.

"Not exactly... I have some... personal belongings in a hidden compartment located at the bottom of the Obelisk. I'd just like to bring them with me if that's ok?" Serana asked.

Not seeing a problem with her request he granted it and had Aureleth retrieve them for her. When they returned with a heavy looking chest, he said. "Now Serana it's probably night outside now so it will be safe for your but when the sun comes up we've got some long cloaks that you can wear so the sunlight doesn't touch your skin."

With a smirk Serana replied. "I'm not your average cave dwelling vampire. Sunlight has no effect on me."

"If your sure." he replied hesitantly.

"Centurian we are ready to depart!" Called out Murgud

"Very well my friend, let us march." He replied. He then said. "Serana stay with me alright." Serana only nodded in response as the 21st Cohort made their way out of Dimhollow and back to Solitude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown pov

"Look it's an Imperial Patrol. Looks like they've seen some heavy battle." said a Breton man looking through a spyglass

"Anything else? Their coming from an area from where Isran thinks a large group of vampires make their home. So that might explain the patrols state." said a second man, an orc this time.

"No, not that I..." The first man trailed off

"What do you see?" the orc man asked.

"They have a vampire with them." the Breton said

"What! A vampire? Alive or dead?" The orc asked.

"Yes it's a vampire, it's alive and it looks to be a prisoner." the Breton answered

"The Imperials actually took a vampire prisoner? What in oblivion are they thinking?!" The orc asked enraged at the idea of vampire prisoners.

"Yep they did my friend and it looks like 2 of the Imperials... an imperial Centurian and a wood elf Prefect are having a friendly looking conversation with the leech."

"No... Those fools!" Raged the orc. "Assemble the men, its clear that the vampire has enthralled an imperial patrol. We cannot let that stand. We will Burn the abomination and put those sorry bastards out of their misery!"

"TODAY WE FIGHT FOR THE DAWNGUARD!" Bellowed the orc with a mad gleam in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter: The 21st Cohort and Serana are ambushed by the Dawnguard. Arrival at Castle Dour. Meeting with Elisif and Tullius.

For those who are wondering yes the Dawnguard are fanatics and are just like the silver hand and I left a hint in the last section of this chapter for the twist I mentioned back in chapter 2, let's see who can spot it. Those who do spot it shall win a virtual cookie; those who can also spot the halo wars reference shall also win a virtual cookie. Also Maximus and Serana have a bond that formed when his blood was used to awaken her, similar to a force bond from star wars. It's what allowed Maximus to trust Serana so quickly and vise versa. The bond will allow them to form a relationship quicker them normal.

An Imperial legionnaire's standard weapons kit is a single Gladius, 2 Pilums, and a single Pugio along with a tower shield.

Gladius: Imperial Sword

Pilum: Imperial Throwing Spear

Pugio: Imperial Dagger

Great Exodus of Atmora: When the ancient Atmorans abandoned their homeland due to a freezing mist that consumed the continent turning it to ice. An estimated 1 in 10000 Atmorans are believed to have escaped. Princess Serana Volkihar age 13, along with her parents King Harkon and Queen Valerica were among the last to escape. Personally witnessing the freezing of their kingdoms last surviving port city from their Royal Galleon as they made their way to Tamriel. Believed to have occurred roughly 700 to 800 years prior to the Empire's founding.

I have also decided to modify the vampires in the Elder scrolls series.

Vampire types:

Pureblooded: Also known as Dhampirs and could be considered the vampire equivalent of royalty. They are the deadliest and most intelligent of the vampire species but are also the only ones who fully retain their emotions and memories from their mortal lives and can walk in the sunlight. They are able to both retain their previous mortal form and change into what is known as a vampire lord. They have pale white skin and golden orange eyes. They are so rare that even the most lore versed scholars have dismissed them as myth. They are the only vampire species to derive any sustenance from regular food but they must still feed on blood once a month at minimum. Pureblooded Vampires generally look down upon Halfblooded and Lesser Vampires as inferior and mindless respectively but are able accept their usefulness as minions. Finally they retain a fully working reproductive system.

Halfblooded: Also known as Master Vampires. General considered the vampire elite, they barely retain any emotions or memories from their former lives. They are intelligent and crafty. Their appearance is disconcerting though for they have a demonic face, deathly grey skin and blood red eyes. They derive zero sustenance from regular food and must feed on blood once a week at minimum. They can also change their form into that of a gargoyle.

Lesser: Also known as the Feral Vampire. These are the most common of vampires. They retain zero emotions or memories from their former lives and only know of their need to feed and fear of the day. They are neither intelligent nor crafty instead relying on either stealth or massed attacks. Their appearance is close to that of a shadow with blood red eyes. They derive zero sustenance from regular food and must feed on blood at least once a day at minimum.

Vampiric reproduction:

Vampire's generally reproduce via either biting or scratching their victims, the only exception are 1st gen Dhampir's who are either born or created via a currently unknown magical ritual.

1st gen Dhampir + victim = 2nd gen Dhampir

2nd gen Dhampir + victim = 1st gen Master

1st gen Master + victim = 2nd gen Master

2nd gen Master + victim = Feral

Feral + victim = Feral

A vampire's victim who is killed but not drained of blood has a high chance of coming back as a Feral Vampire if their head and heart are intact.

2nd gen vampires are generally slightly weaker then 1st gen vampires.

Serana Volkihar is currently the only known 1st gen Dhampir in existence.

A Pureblooded Vampire (Dhampir) is the only vampire type that can impregnate or be impregnated by either other Dhampir's or even a Mortal. (There is a reference in Elder Scrolls Oblivion to someone who is half vampire so I added this to make it work since vampires are technically undead and shouldn't be able to have children.)

If any one can point me to a complete map of Nirn I'd appreciate it. Along with the name and translation of the Elven Home Continent, I remember the others are Tamriel (Dawn's Beauty), Yokuda, Atmora (Elder Wood) and Akivir (Dragon Land).

Finally if anyone with artistic talent would like to make a cover for this story and/or my fallout story as well I'd appreciate that also.

Again, ideas and OC's are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Now that Serana had been introduced the pace of the story will slow down. Also I've read an interesting Skyrim/Dragon Age crossover called Dragon Age Dovahkiin. Which I highly recommend. It's given me ideas for a possible sequel for when I finish this story. Finally for the references in the previous chapter. First the one for Halo Wars was when Maximus said 'nothing ventured...' referencing Prof. Anders 'nothing ventured... nothing gained' in the map room scene. Second for that twist that I've mentioned before in chapter 2, it was 'mad gleam' in the last sentence of chapter 3, hinting at Sheogorath influencing the Dawnguard. Of course not all of the Dawnguard is under his influence, only a minority... an important minority to be precise. Also for magic, it won't be like you see in Skyrim where you just charge it up and fire. It will be flashy and devastating, resembling the magic used in Elder Scrolls Online, Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning and a slight bit of Dragon Age. Same thing with the Thu'um later on. hehehe... think of the story of the 3 little pigs, combine it with Fus Ro Dah and you will get an idea of what the Thu'um will be capable of in this story. Finally I'm making Serana a badass when it comes to magical combat. Maximus is already a badass at melee combat, but not at the same level... yet. Reason is Serana has had centuries to hone her magic and skill.

Now onwards to glory... I mean... to the story!

Rise of the Aurelius Dynasty

Chapter 4

Maximus's pov

"... and that's the current state of Tamriel." He said. Having spent the last few hours giving Serana a brief summary of the last 4000 years while at the same time she told him some of her life in Atmora, as a vampire and the early 1st era. Passing the time as the 21st Cohort made their way to Solitude, already on their 3rd day of marching.

"Seems like I've missed out on alot of things." Serana said with a hint of sadness coloring her voice before growing pensive.

Maximus noticing her look asked. "Something troubling you? Was it Molag Bal's attempted takeover?" remembering her look of disgust and fear when he had mentioned it.

"No it's not that. It's just... did the Great Collapse affect only Winterhold or all of Skyrim?" Serana asked after a slight shake of her head.

Taking a moment to think he replied. "As far as I know the crashing waves affected almost the entire northern coast of Tamriel. Winterhold was hit hardest but Solitude, Windhelm, and Dawnstar were also hit to varying degrees, not sure about how hard High Rock or Morrowind were hit though."

"Why?" He asked

"My family used to live on an island off the coast of Solitude. Im just wondering if they survived or were wiped out." Serana answered.

Remembering what he could about the few islands near Solitude he said. "Most islands were wiped clean of everything on them. But there is one island though that has the remains of what must have been a fairly large castle once. It's mostly underwater and ruined now."

Hearing that Serana said. "Thats it Castle Volkihar! My family took residence there about 5 years after our arrival from Atmora. To hear its current state though..." Serana trailed off, sadness and regret filling her voice.

"Im sure it was a beautiful sight during its prime." He said hoping to divert her mind to fonder memories of the place which seemed to work when she replied with "It was, the great hall and the royal gardens were awe inspiring." along with a small smile at the end.

"Sounds lovely. I regret not being able to see them for myself. But I believe you will find Solitude just as lovely." He said with a grin.

"Tell me about Solitude. Is it truly as great as they say?" Serana asked.

With a laugh he replied. "Oh milady it is, the grandeur of the Blue Palace, the Bards College, the Great Windmill and Castle Dour. All are magnificent. Solitude is truly the Capitol of Skyrim for a reason. With a population of almost 50,000 it pales only in comparison to the Imperial City and the White-Gold Tower itself." He finished with a large grin.

"I can't wait to see it." Serana replied

"Maximus!" Called Aureleth with what sounded like humor in her voice from ahead.

"What?" He asked after both he and Serana arrived at her side.

"Have you told Serana about that time in the Bannered Mare back when we were on leave?" Aureleth asked with a wicked smile.

"Gods no! I thought we agreed to never speak of it again?" He asked. His voice laced with horror and face scarlet from embarrassment.

"You may have said it but I never agreed to it." Aureleth said now openly laughing at him.

"What happened at the Bannered Mare?" Asked Serana

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Maximus said quickly, which caused Aureleth to laugh even harder. "Aureleth don't you dare say anything more!" Maximus continued.

Ignoring him Aureleth explained to Serana exactly what happened to him at the Bannered Mare causing Maximus to gape at her in continued horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serana's pov

Serana clutched her stomach in laughter, glad to be shackled from the front instead of the back. What happened to Maximus in Whiterun was truly the funniest thing she had ever heard. Seeing the look on Maximus's face only made her laugh harder.

"Maximus I... How on Nirn does that happen to someone?" She asked him still laughing.

Maximus replying with a mock-angry look at Aureleth said. "I don't know which it was but I must of somehow pissed one of the Daedra off somehow. It's the only way it could have happened."

Serana could only shake her head at him. She may have only known him for a few days now but she had grown to care for him.

Before she could continue to ponder on her unexpected care for Maximus she head a faint crunch in the woods near them. Looking in the direction of the sound she saw in strange leather armor and full helmet aiming some sort of weapon at Maximus. It released with a ping...

With the reaction time only a pureblooded vampire such as herself could match she used her shoulder to knock Maximus away before dropping to the ground, dodging the bolt herself as well.

Looking around she could see more strange armored men attacking the Imperials, taking a good number out with those weird ranged weapons of theirs before the Imperials could respond to the ambush.

"AMBUSH!' Bellowed Maximus, who was now getting up.

"Maximus! Release my shackles so I can help!" She called to him. Maximus looked at her in hesitation for only a moment before complying. "Do whatever you can to help." He said before joining his men in battle.

Not having a weapon she used her magic to aid against the ambush. Already the Imperials have lost 9 out of 40 men so far.

She began flinging bolts of lighting at the enemy. One enemy, an orc had his head explode when she got him between the eyes with a particularly powerful bolt...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maximus's pov

Maximus raised his shield, stopping a trio of bolts before charging a group of enemies. Slashing and stabbing away with his sword.

He looked around the battlefield, heartened that even though his Cohort was battered they were still holding their own. He noticed Serana flinging bolts of lighting so quickly that the very air around her began to shimmer and distort. He also saw Aureleth and Hadvar tag teaming an orcish berserker.

"Maximus, we need to fall back! Those gods damned crossbows are punching through our armor. Dragons Bridge isn't that far!" Yelled Breia as she came beside him with the remnant of her cabal.

Looking around a second time Maximus saw that she was right. For while the Legionnaires were holding, they were also taking heavy wounds from the crossbow wielding enemies.

"Damn! Alright, Pull Back Men!" Maximus yelled. "Breia head straight for Dragons Bridge and tell the garrison commander there that we need immediate help." He then told her.

"Yes Centurian... Talos guide you Maximus." Breia said before making her way to help.

"You as well my friend." He said after her.

Looking around he saw the rest of his men pulling back to him. "Serana, Hadvar, Murgud, Aureleth! Come on we are pulling back!" He yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serana's pov

"...We are pulling back!" Maximus yelled

Looking around she saw that the Imperials had taken alot of wounds and a fair number were dead. The stench of blood was heavy in the air, making her mouth water and her fangs to elongate.

'NO!' She thought. 'Not now.'

But it was too late. The smell of fresh blood, her lack of a meal in over 4000 years and unexpected heavy usage of magic so soon after waking proved to be too much.

Serana entered what vampires call blood frenzy. Luckily with the Imperials already falling back, the heartbeats closest to her belonged to the enemy.

As such she tackled the nearest one and drained him dry in a matter of seconds before moving to another. Again and again this happened. The enemies feebly attempting to stop her.

"KILL IT! KILL THE LEECH!" Yelled one loud Orc.

Serana having regained her senses after her numerous feedings, noticed the Orc.

The Orc had what seemed a mad gleam in its eyes and was literally frothing at the mouth. But even though it was yelling for her death. His allies had already fled. Not wishing to fight her.

With the blood of a dozen beings flowing through her, she felt refreshed and energized. As such she moved to kill the loud mouthed Orc...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maximus's pov

Maximus was impressed. When it seemed that they would be forced to retreat, Serana attacked the enemy with what seemed a desperate hunger. Draining a dozen dry before moving on to the last enemy.

The rest of the Cohort having regrouped by now watched as Serana moved towards the Orc.

Maximus expected Serana to either drain him or use a lighting bolt on him. What he didn't expect was for her to fling a beam of green crackling energy at the Orc. Upon contact, said beam immediately incinerated the Orc. (Watch Elder Scrolls Online trailer 'the siege' same beam is used here, just smaller.)

"By the gods..." Whispered a legionnaire.

Maximus walked carefully over towards Serana. When he arrived, Serana gave him a sheepish smile.

"I think I went a little overboard with the magic." Said Serana.

"I think so too, tell me... were you able to free yourself at anytime? He asked.

With a chuckle Serana replied. "Of course. Regular iron or steel shackles have no chance of holding a Vampire of my abilities."

"What exactly kind of vampire are you anyway?" He asked.

"I am a 1st generation Pureblooded Vampire actually, or as you mortals would say a 'Dhampir'. Serana answered proudly.

Hearing the clanging of heavy metal. Maximus turned to see Breia coming back with what seemed to be a full 3 cabals...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the ambush repelled and Legion reinforcements having arrived, Maximus and his Cohort resumed their march to Solitude. Bringing with them armor pieces from the enemy corpses in hopes of identifying them later on.

Three days later they finally arrived at Castle Dour in Solitude. Regretfully, even though the 21st had come to trust Serana. Maximus still had to place her in the dungeons until General Tullius and Queen Elisif could decide her fate.

"Ah Centurian, come in." Said General Tullius with a sigh.

Maximus entered Castle Dour's war room. Noticing the increased number of Legates chatting amongst themselves and gesturing towards the map of Skyrim.

"Trouble sir?" Maximus asked.

"It's these gods damned vampires Maximus. While you were away we've gotten reports of vampire attacks all across Skyrim. I've already sent numerous requests for aid to the Imperial City. Still no response." Tullius said with a tired sigh.

"About vampires..." Maximus managed before Tullius interrupted him.

"I know what you're going to ask. While I have no problems with that vampire err... Serana right?" At Maximus's nod, Tullius continued. "While I have no problems with Serana, she saved you and your Cohorts lives and I appreciate it. But I cannot release her from the dungeons without Elisif agreeing to it. Which she is being very stubborn about." With that Tullius sat down in his chair heavily.

"But it's been four days since we placed her in the dungeons. She could have escaped anytime. We can trust her." Maximus said.

"I know its been four days damnit but Elisif wont budge on this. Especially with what we found in that chest of hers." Said Tullius.

"What was in the chest?" Maximus asked.

"Besides some potions, clothing, an old Elven sword and dagger, and some gold. Well nothing much except an Elder Scroll." Tullius sarcastically

"Which is why Elisif won't budge. Not unless Serana tells us why she has an Elder Scroll, and it just so happens that Serana is refusing to tell either me or Elisif." Tullius Continued.

"Maybe she will tell me." Maximus said.

"If you want to try, go ahead. But I won't hold my breath. Dismissed Centurian." Tullius said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serana's pov

"Look you're majesty. I'm not going to tell you why I have an Elder Scroll." She said for what must have been the 10th time in the past 2 hours of conversation with Queen Elisif.

"I can't authorize your release unless you tell either me or the General why you had it. So please just tell us." Elisif said tiredly.

"No, not you or Tullius. I'm sorry but it's too important." Serana said while looking out the barred window.

"But you would tell someone else? Elisif asked.

"Yes" She answered simply.

"Would you tell Maximus?" Elisif asked gently.

Startled Serana asked. "Why would you think I would tell him?"

"He was the one who freed you and I think you trust him." Elisif said.

"I... alright fine. If Maximus asked then I'd tell him. Happy now?" Serana asked with annoyance.

"Yes I am. Good day." Elisif answered before leaving Serana alone in the dungeons.

'Alone again. Wonder how long till Maximus visits me again.' She thought while sitting down on her cell bed.

3 hours later she had her answered as she sensed Maximus coming towards her cell.

Looking up Golden-Orange eyes met Sapphire blue ones.

"I'm glad to see you. It gets pretty lonely down here quite quickly." Serana said with a smile.

With a chuckle Maximus replied "I'd bet. So ready to talk?"

In answer, Serana said. "Alright so here's the thing...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter: The Prophecy is discussed, Serana is released, and trouble in Dragon Bridge.

AN2: One reviewer said that I've made the Dawnguard and Stormcloaks 'frothing, barbarous loonies' (I laughed when I read this). I agree with this when it comes to the Dawnguard. But they are sort of under Sheogoraths influence in this story. I cannot agree when it comes to the Stormcloaks though. I've barely introduced them. Yes they are mentioned numerous times and the aftermath of one of their attacks is seen in chapter 1. But was that attack ordered by Ulfric or an overzealous follower of his? Could this overzealous follower have been punished by Ulfric later on?

Finally as for the Thalmor… I want to make them the epitome of evil… yet I also don't. Ideas anyone?

Dynasties of the Imperial Empire of Tamriel

Alessian

Reman

Septim

Mede

I know that in Skyrim its hinted that Morrowind left the Empire. I've decided to change history a bit. So I've set it that Before the Oblivion Crisis the Emperor was currently building up the Legion for a 2nd invasion of Akivir to avenge the loss of the 2 armies and the Emperor who died there. When the Oblivion Crisis happened though the increased size of the military allowed for multiple legions to be left in their home provinces to defend against Dagon's forces. Preventing the Daedric armies from running rampant across the Empire. Only the Summerset Isles lacked the increased military size. After the eruption of red mountain multiple legions were dispatched to aid in relief efforts and were able to repel the argonian invasion. Hence the current hostile relationship between the Empire and Black Marsh.

The Empire in this story is more powerful then the one in canon. The Great War was mostly the same as in canon though. The difference being that the Empire launched a limited counter attack into Valenwood and Elsweyr before the Concordat was signed.

Also when the Great War ended. Emperor Titus Mede II ordered the defenses for the Imperial City to be upgraded. So the Imperial City now has 3 walls around it. The inner wall is 80 feet high, middle wall is 60 feet high and outer wall is 40ft. Think of the walls of the ancient city of Constantinople in the Byzantine Empire.

The city also takes up the entire island that its on.

Also there is a 4th wall (80ft in height) separating the White-Gold Tower from the rest of the Imperial City. The wall and the area inside this wall is known as the Citadel. It composed of barracks, White-Gold Tower, Imperial Palace and numerous defensive towers. The Citadel is raised slightly above the rest of the city. (I got this idea from Rise of the Tomb Raider when I saw the city of Kitesh.

Imperial City (This Imperial City is a combination of Rome, Constantinople, and the Imperial City from Elder Scrolls Oblivion and Online.)

Capitol building: White-Gold Tower (along with the attached Imperial Palace)

Defenses: 1 Field Army, triple walls, trebuchets, catapults, ballistae's, Citadel, harbor chain (blocks naval access to Lake Rumare

Population: 820,000

Center of Worship: Temple of the One

Recreation: Grand Arena, Circus Maximus, Bathhouses

Education: Arcane University, Military Academy

(I'll add more things later on. Idea's welcome!)

I'd appreciate it if someone could make me a map of the Imperial City. (This stories Imperial City, not the canon one.) Also I still need OC's. Can't have a 2nd Great War without new characters. Give name, description, and bio. I need all this for the later half of the story When the 2nd Great War Begins. (Warning I cannot guarantee that your OC will survive the 2nd Great War.)

(Imperials have 3 names, Personal name then clan name and finally family name/title name. Credit goes to Trap3r for the info.)

Example: Tiberius Septimus Magnus (Tiber of Clan Septim called the Great.)

Current OC's

Maximus Aurelius Optimus (Imperial) (Maximus of Clan Aurelian called the Best.) (Also Dragonborn)

Aureleth Aurelius (Wood Elf)

High Queen Eruwen (High Elf)

Breia Morvayn (Dark Elf)

Murgud Gurbesh (Orc)

Alessia Mede (Imperial) (Have yet to decide on the 3rd name. Idea's welcome!)

For : You are going to need to resend you OC. His name was sent in another language.


	5. Chapter 5

Due to hurricane Mathews I will be unable to continue this story or my fallout 3 for the foreseeable future. I will try to get back to it but I dont expect any free time till after december. Lots of damage to my home state of North Carolina. Anyone wishing to continue this story themselves PM me and I'll consider it. Sorry guys I had the next 5 chapters finished and had planned to upload them yesterday but lost them.


End file.
